


Of magic and love

by FhimeChan



Series: The Yellow Portal [4]
Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Clash Enchanted, Crack, Draco is a scorpion AGAIN, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: A normal wednesday afternoon in the life of Char and Draco.Since they live in an enchanted kingdom, how can a day pass without a magical emergency?-Written for the EatTheRare event.





	Of magic and love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in Ella's universe, Emir kingdom.  
> It may be useful to know that in my crossover AU:  
> \- Draco can turn into a dog-sized scorpion  
> \- Ella and Char are and have always been "only" close friends  
> \- Char had married Draco, and together with Ella the three of them rule the kingdom.  
> \---  
> I have to blame - again - [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide), who started her "Fhime, write something for the rarepair event!" campaign at the beginning of August, bless her. I started writing four days ago, bless me.  
> I have to thank a real life person for helping me with the internal coherence. Sadly, no account to credit, but if you are here, thank you!  
> Hugs and a cup of hot chocolate to [Haveloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveloc/pseuds/Haveloc) who read it before posting :D Thank you!

It was spring in Emir. A light breeze blew from the doors of the main hall, where Ella, Char and Draco were busy holding court, as they did every wednesday. The three thrones were placed at the end of the room, which was crowded with people even in the late afternoon. 

All the trivial matters had been settled, and also their usual weekly magical crisis - the disappearance of all the left boots of the city - had been fixed. The people were lingering only to gossip over the judgements of the day, and the mood was happy and relaxed.

It was in that moment that the actual emergency began. 

A beautiful woman humbly made his way in front of the three thrones, just to throw a black liquid over Draco as soon as she was close. In a puff of smoke, Draco found himself in the familiar shape of a scorpion and unable to change back. 

Again.

While the witch yelled “You savage monster! Go back to the hell where you came from and leave my poor Char alone!”, Draco got off of his seat and crawled to Char, who picked him up with a sigh of resignation. He moved his sting in sympathy. 

At their right, Ella had already signaled to the guards to fetch the defending sorceress of the castle, and diverted the attention of the woman saying “ _ Your _ Char?”

At that the woman puffed her chest and started the usual villain monologue. “I have collected every single poster of him which was ever published, I know his face as if he was…”

Ella let her speak, even if there was a steely glint in her eyes which told Draco that she was barely refraining from throwing something heavy to her head. But they needed to buy some time until the guards arrived.

While everybody’s attention was focused on the two women, Char placed his hand over Draco’s back and whispered to him “I’m sorry that this happened to you again.”

Draco rolled his many eyes. It was inevitable, really, when the beloved sovereign of a kingdom took a foreign man with the ability to change into a deadly scorpion as husband. 

Char understood him, as he somehow always did, and smiled softly at the monster in his lap. Draco moved his claws in a shrug to cover for the sudden heat in his chest… well, in his middle part.

The moment was broken when Char caught his name in the ongoing conversation. 

“...Char is still clearly bewitched by that  _ thing _ ! Give me five, no what I’m saying, three minutes with him and he’ll understand that I’m his soulmate! I’m pretty, and charming, and…”

They never discovered the other qualities of the woman, because Char had placed Draco over the cushion of the throne and walked to her. She turned towards the sound of approaching steps, just to freeze into place. She stared at Char in hungry contemplation. 

In the sudden silence, Char announced, loud and clear, “I’m here. Cure me from the spell you claim I’m under.”

Draco was on the floor and running towards him before his rational mind even registered the action, but he stopped at Char’s placating gesture. “Please, Draco, sit. It won’t take long.” At the scorpion’s hesitation, he added “Trust me.” 

Draco could not argue with Char when he smiled in that way, so he slowly went back to sit. Ella frowned in worry, but she knew Char would not listen to reason. They both knew him too well, that was the problem.

In the meantime the woman had snapped out of her reverie and fetched a pink vial from a purse with trembling hands. “Here, drink this”, she said.

Without another word and ignoring Draco’s frenetic hissing, Char drank.

The woman’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. When the empty vial was returned to her hands, she grinned and took Char’s arm. She pulled him towards the exit, saying “Come with me, love, let’s go, my couch is…”

“Excuse me lady, but why should I follow you?” Char did not move from his position. The woman turned to him, the smile slowly fading. 

“I’m the love of your life.” She answered with just a hint of hesitation. 

“You still have to provide me with some argumentations.” The woman frowned, puzzled. Char added. “You asked for three minutes and you have already wasted two to give me a love potion.” Her face fell. “Least you can do now is to give me some valid reasons for your actions.” He stared at her. 

She said, annoyed by the scrutiny “I’m the prettiest girl of the kingdom. I know your favourite colour, your favourite meals and how you take the coffee. I memorized every single one of your interviews. We’re clearly meant for each other.”

She then tried to pull at Char again. He did not move. 

After few seconds of silence, Char asked “What have you done for the kingdom?”

She widened her eyes in surprise. “...the kingdom?”

“Well, since Draco came here the defences of the kingdom are stronger than ever, every possible enemy is terrified by him and asked for peace and finally the leader of the giants has a friend. What have you done to our kingdom?”

The woman looked flustered, then offended. She hissed with utter disgust in her voice. “How can you even compare me to that  _ thing _ ?”

Char’s eyes narrowed and gleamed darkly. “If you can’t see wisdom and loyalty when they stomp you in the face this conversation is useless, but. For the sake of record. And for myself, because I find myself annoyed by your presence.” The woman paled. The Char of her dreams never spoke to her like that. “He memorized every single ones of my interview, and doesn’t miss an occasion to tease me about them. He doesn’t really know how I take the coffee, because in the mornings he’s in such a state that he’d drink black paint. He despise my favourite meals, because he thinks that real men should be above croissants. But you are right.” He looked straight into the woman’s eyes. “I can’t even compare you to  _ him _ . He can see my mistakes and correct them. He disappeared for two days into the woods to find enough berries for my birthday cake. He knew when I am tired in the evenings and helps me as much as he can. He makes me  _ better. _ ” The room was dead-silent. Nobody had ever seen Char so angry. “So don’t you try ever again to call him a  _ thing _ .” He snarled at the last word, and the woman flinched and took a step backwards.

As if on cue, the sorceress of the castle arrived, gave a goblet to Char and took the devastated woman away. She did not oppose any resistance, heartbroken. Char stood still for a moment in the middle of the room, just breathing with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again he smiled to the stunned people, and said “I think we all deserve a break, right? Why don’t you go to the garden, I’ll ask the cook to serve some hot tea there.”

There was a general murmur of agreement and a shuffle of feet, and the room was soon empty. Char went to the thrones and casually poured the liquid over Draco.

The warrior appeared from the smoke, just to steal the goblet and to smack it into Char’s head. 

“Ouch! What did I do this time?” He had the nerve to be offended. 

Draco glared at him, and Ella answered. “Apart from drinking something which could have easily been poison? Oh, I don’t know.” 

Char shrugged. “Oh, come on, she didn’t want to poison me, it was obvious. What do we drink the love potion antidotes for, anyway?”

Ella answered with annoyance “We drink it for emergencies, Char! Not to gloat in self-righteous glory!” Char looked affronted and ready to argue, but Ella continued “And even if the concept seems too difficult for your reckless brain, there may be women who aren’t hopelessly in love with you and who may try to poison you!”

Char opened his mouth to counteract, but then he caught Draco’s eyes. Something there made him pause and close his mouth. After searching Draco’s face, he bowed his head, and said softly. “I’m sorry, I won’t be so reckless again.” He took Draco’s hand. “It’s done and can’t be changed. But I promise not to do it again if it’s so important for you. Can you forgive me?”

The rage and the worry in Draco subsided, and he relaxed for the first time since Char had stepped towards the woman. He nodded, and felt the bubbles in his stomach that Char’s speech had stirred warm him from the inside. Char smiled at him, keeping his hand and tracing the palm with his thumb.

A moment after Char dropped the hand and smirked. He said “But you two had to admit that her expression when I rejected her was priceless. And how can women resist me? I’m so Char-ming!”

And he headed off to the garden.

Draco stood stoic in the middle of the hall, Ella patting his shoulder in sympathy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely convinced that the constant contact with Ella made Char more carefree and impulsive. Then he married Draco, so he had to balance for his husband's seriousness and became even worse.  
> People we love change us, and I hope not to have stretched this concept too far :)  
> In the future there may or may not be Char and Draco's backstory, I still have to decide. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
